A connection system of the type mentioned initially is known from EP 0 922 315 B1. In the case of the already known apparatus, a securing part was provided for the electromechanical connection between a switching device or a current supply device and a current output device which can be connected thereto, while ensuring that the current to the contact elements is nevertheless interrupted, in order to prevent electrical accidents, even in extreme situations in which, for example, the magnet carriage is stuck in the electrically connected position, which means that current and voltage are present on the exposed contact elements. For this purpose, a securing device with a securing part in the form of a securing magnet is arranged in the switching device or current supply device such that, if the magnet carriage does not return to its rest position, in which no current flows through the contact elements, a deliberate short circuit is produced simply by the securing magnet returning to the rest position. In this case, the securing magnet is moved with a rotation in a helical shape in the direction of the rest position in order to produce the short circuit in this rotated position.